


I Was No One Special

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Prophet!Reader, SPN - Freeform, SPN fluff, Spn angst, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, spn flangst, supernatural angst, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean stumble across a shy girl who just so happens to be the key to finding the answers they have been looking for.





	1. I Was No One Special

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1397  
> Warnings: Language, nightmares, frustration, anger  
> A/N: This has been bouncing around in my head for a long time now. I hope it’s good. I had a clear picture of what I wanted this to look like, and I’m not sure if it comes across.  
> *Loosely edited* Please excuse any stray grammar/spelling issues.

Dean’s POV  
We’ve been running round and round for months, chasing our own tails, looking for an answer on how to crack this freaking thing. Every time we think we’re close to finding the one person who can read it, it’s a dead end. we have no name, no location, no nothing to go off of.  
In the meantime we’ve been looking under every rock, taking every case that looks like it could be demons. Whoever this person is, the demons have to what them as bad as we do.  
“Sammy let’s go!” I hollered, tossing the last bag into the backseat. This town was only a couple towns over and it looked like it had some leads.  
The drive there was absolutely mundane, but the stress this is bringing is taking its toll. We’re both exhausted, but hey, part of the job right. I’ll sleep when we get whoever this person is away from those evil sons of bitches.

We had no leads at this point, and needed food, so we hit the local diner, My eye caught a glimpse of a woman sitting alone at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee. Everything in me wanted to go over there, but Sammy pulled the reins back. We had work to do, and I knew it, so I pushed those interests to the wayside.  
We did our usual thing, sat and talked through what we knew. I had gotten up to use the restroom, and on my way back I locked eyes with that same girl. I knew from the moment I saw those Y/E/C eyes, there was something different about her, but nothing strong enough to pinpoint what it was. All of this happened in a matter of a couple of seconds. She offered a shy smile, before turning away with a slight rose tint to her cheeks.  
Normally, I’d have been all ‘hell yea’, and chatting her up, but I just couldn’t do it. Maybe it’s just the fact that we have so much going on right now. Whatever it is, it’s weirding me out, and I don’t like it. 

Later that day we found ourselves at an office building talking to some of the employees who may have unknowingly see the demons in town. In the middle of talking to one of the ladies at the reception desk, I looked up just in time to catch those same big Y/E/C eyes, before she bolted. “Excuse me.” I smile at the lady I was talking to, and took off down the hallway after her, Sam following suit.  
We cut her off, “Hey”. She looked genuinely scared when she realized she was trapped between us. Not like the fake fear you see out of things dressed as humans. Something was after her, and she thought it was us. 

She backed herself against the wall, “Stay the hell away from me!” Her eyes darted back and forth between me and Sam. “I saw you earlier, Why are you and those other guys following me?” 

“We weren’t following you. I only chased you because you ran. Generally people run when they have something to hide.” I told her.

Sam jumped in, “Other guys? Who else is following you?” 

“I don’t know. It’s these two guys though. They keep showing up wherever I go, and they just watch me. It’s really starting to freak me out a little bit, so forgive me if I’m a little on edge.”

“So you’re telling me that I was chosen by god, and now a bunch of demons are after me?” 

“Yea, I think that about sums it up.” 

She processed it for a second, “Okay you realize you both sound insane, right?” 

“Y/N, something strange happened about two months ago didn’t it?” 

“How do you know about that? I never told anyone about it.” 

“We know about it, because we now that’s when you became the next prophet.” 

She didn't say anything for the longest time, but her face went through about a dozen different expressions. I knelt down in front of her, and placed a hand on her knee. She looked up at me through those long eyelashes with the same shy look, and hint of rosy cheeks as she did at the diner. “Look, Y/N, I know you’re probably scared, but-” 

She scoffed, “Scared, oh yeah, I’m a little scared, but more than anything, I’m pissed off!” She Looked around the room, “I was no one special. I had an ordinary life, and now I’m supposed to be some big key to solving this giant puzzle. To top it all off, now I have demons on my ass, and it’s all because some lazy son of bitch up there doesn’t have the balls to take care of his own business!” 

I’m starting to like this girl more and more. “I couldn’t agree more.” I assured her, “But, you’re going to need to come with us so that those demons can’t find you.” Her eyes darted around the room once more, refusing to meet mine. “Y/N?” . 

“I’m- I-m sorry, I just. This is all so crazy. I mean really. How does one go from some ordinary, no name, small town girl, to being this freak of nature who can read some old as fuck language, and see things happen before they do.” 

Sam and I locked eyes immediately. “Wait. What?” 

“Huh.” 

“You see things before they happen. Like, you can legit prophesy?” 

She looks confused “I- I don’t know for sure. All I know is that there’s been more than one time, I’ve dreamed something would happen only to see it on the news days later exactly like I dreamed it.” She took a deep breath, and her voice shook as she continued, “They used to be little things, but now. Now they come in bits and pieces, all jumbled up, and I can’t make heads or tails of any of it. All I know is that whatever the hell they are, it’s not good, and it scares the hell out of me.” 

Well, shit. This can’t be good. 

That was a month ago. Since she has moved into the bunker with us, they’ve only gotten worse, or better. I don’t know which way to consider it. They are becoming more clear, and more vivid, so we get a better picture of whatever it is. The flip side to that though, is they are more intense, and are starting to really take their toll on her.  
Every night she wakes up screaming bloody murder, drenched in sweat, and trying to catch her breath. It breaks my heart to watch her go though this. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had my fair share of nightmares, but I can’t imagine what she must be dealing with. This is a whole other level of torture.  
I do the only thing I know to. I pull her into my lap, her face buried in my neck, and just hold her while she cries. I rub soothing circles into the tense muscles of her back, softly shushing until the shaking stops. Most of the time I can eventually get her to tell me about them. I hate asking her. I don’t want her to have to relive it over and over, but it’s information we need to stop whatever it is that’s coming.  
These past couple nights have been terrible for her, and me. They’ve gotten so bad that she doesn’t want to fall asleep. She’ll do anything to fight it off. “I don’t want to, Dean. I can’t. I can’t do it. Please don’t make me go back there.” She sobs, clinging to me as I carry her to her room. “The things I see. They’re horrible.” 

“I know sweetheart. I know.” I try my damnedest to fight off the tears when I hear her say those things, and that’s nothing compared to the way my heart shatters when I look at the fear in her eyes.  
I lay next to her, stroking her hair,reassuring her that she’s not alone. “I’m right here, Y/N . I’m right here. You’re safe.” And even if for only a little while she drifts off into a peaceful slumber.  
I’ll say one thing, the first thing I’m gonna do if I ever meet god is tear him a new one for everything he’s put her through.


	2. He Is Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean stumble across a shy girl who just so happens to be the key to finding the answers they have been looking for.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Y/N stays with Jody Mills as the boys head out on a lead. There she discovers more visions that could prove to be more than she's ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2960  
> Warnings: Language, fear, frustration, anger, a momentary twinge of guilt, Nightmares <\- mentions of blood.

YN’s POV  
They come in bits and pieces. Nothing clear enough to make out what it is, who it is, or what’s happening. Everything just sort of happens in a blur. That’s got to be the most frustrating part about this whole thing, but from the little I can gather, whatever it is, it’s no good. It’s pure evil.  
Tonight is no different. My head is thrown side to side, and my muscles clench, as flashes of different events unfold in my dreamworld. My breathing picks up, as I appear in a dark, desolate town. The air is damp with the fog that’s rolling through on the howling wind. It’s all too quiet there. Something’s off. I start to walk down the empty street, trying my best to take in any details I could, but between the fog, and the haziness that are these visions, there’s not much to make out.  
As if it’s not ominous enough, I get the feeling that I’m not alone; that I’m being watched by something or someone, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone. From the looks of it, there’s no one here, and there hasn’t been for a while.  
Out of nowhere the wind suddenly stops, and the air becomes deafeningly silent. A chill runs down my spine, and the hairs on my neck and arms stand on end. Something’s definitely not right now. As my eyes search the surrounding city-scape of the street, the fog slowly lifts, revealing a dark crimson flow weeping from the walls of every building. Before long, it’s pooling in the street, and inching closer to my feet.

I awake with a jolt, sitting upright in my bed, coated in a cold sweat. My hair’s matted down to my forehead, my shirt’s stuck to my back, and my mouth is as dry as the Sahara. I wait for my breathing to even out, before I glance around the room.  
My eyes land on a sleeping Dean Winchester. He must have fallen asleep in here trying to get me to go to sleep. It’s not something that’s uncommon, but what is strange is that by some miracle, I didn’t wake him. Even as he is getting sleep right now, he still looks utterly tired, and worn out.

I can’t help the little pang of guilt when I see him like this. He worries about me day in and day out, and cares for me in a way that no one has before. None of this is really fair to him either. I may complain about how my life’s been interrupted, but his is no cake walk either. He has all kinds of crap he has to deal with already, and now he’s having to babysit some bat shit crazy woman, who cries a lot, like all the time.  
I muster all my sneakiness up, and slide out of bed without him noticing. I pad over to the bathroom, seeking solace with in the cool tiled walls and floor. He may not be awake, but I need a little bit of alone time to try and figure this piece of the puzzle out before any questions were asked.

This one had not been like the other’s. It was less frenzied, less violent. Strange considering the walls literally oozed blood, I know. In most of the other bits and pieces I’ve gotten, there seems to always be some fighting, and violence that I can’t quite make out, but I know is there. It’s usually accompanied by a flood of screams and other horrendous sounds, but this one had been so quiet, save the howling of the wind.  
I’m curled up in the corner of the bathroom, going over it for the third time when Dean comes barreling in. “Oh thank god.” He breathes out. “Scared the hell outta me when you weren’t there when I woke up.”

“Sorry.” 

He takes in the sight of my disheveled hair, slightly damp shirt, and puffy eyes. “Hey… What’s the matter?” He asks, his tone becoming instantly soft, and comforting, as he slides down the wall to join you on the floor. “Did you have another one?”

“Yeah. this one wasn’t as bad though. I mean, don’t get me wrong, It still sucked, but, you know.” I shrug my shoulders, not making eye contact with him. “Actually. That’s not really what’s bothering me right now.”

“Well then, what’s bothering you? Do you need me to go?”

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, “This is just all too much, you know. And it’s not just the switching from no one special to like ‘literally chosen one ‘ status. It’s the fact that my life wasn’t the only one that became more burdened. It’s not fair to you either. You shouldn’t have to sit here and babysit me. You have so many other things that you could be doing. You guys literally save the world everyday, and now one less of you is doing that because you’re stuck sitting here with a lunatic on the floor of a bathroom.”

He let out a breath, and put his hand on my thigh, ”Sweetheart, I’m not babysitting anyone. I’m here because I wanna be here. I’m here because you shouldn’t have to go through this alone. I want you to feel safe.”  
Safe… If he’s anything, Dean Winchester is safe. It’s more than just ‘protect you from the big bad demons safe’, though. He’s the ‘let your walls down, cry, scream, throw shit, I don’t care. I won’t judge’ kind of safe. He sees the raw, real, messed up person I am, but still never looks down upon me.

Within the walls of that safety, I once more find comfort. He looks at me with knowing eyes, and holds his arms out, “Come here.”  
I was just going to lean against his chest, but he pulls my legs across his, and before I know it, I’m sitting in his lap, like a little girl. With how I was feeling just a few minutes ago, this probably should have made me feel embarrassed, but none of that was present now. All I feel comfort, hope, and safety radiating off his body. His strong chest, and arms being a security blanket to cling to when life gets to be too much again.

There’s no telling how long we’ve been sitting her Sam knocks on the door, “Dean?”

I can feel the rumble of Dean’s voice deep in his chest as he speaks, and if I’m being totally honest, it kinda makes me giggle. “Yeah.”

Fifteen minutes later, my hands are shaking as I pack a bag. I trust them, so I’m not worried that I will be in danger. However, the key word in that is them. If they say I’ll be safe with this woman, so be it. It just won’t be the same.  
As the engine rumbles to life, and we pull out of the garage, I can’t help but to start getting a little anxious. I’ve never met this woman, and now I’m supposed to stay with her for a couple day while Sam and Dean go take care of something. Granted, I had only met them that day when I had to go live with them.

The longer we drive, the more my mind starts to reel. My knee is bouncing as the nerves start to grow stronger and stronger. Pretty soon, Dean’s emerald eyes find mine in the rear view mirror, and he offer a reassuring smile. Then it hits me. This is about more than just going to stay with someone I’d never met. This is about Dean. It’s about not having him there; not having his safety net to fall into. What am I supposed to do when I wake up screaming, and need someone to hold me, and tell me it’s gonna be okay? Does she even know about that? How’s she gonna react when it happens for the first time?

Almost as if he could read my mind, Dean speaks up from the front seat, “It’s gonna be alright, Y/N. Jody’s good people. She knows what’s been going on. She’ll take good care of you, I promise.”  
God, how does he do that. My eyes widen slightly, I really hope he can’t read all my thoughts. On cue they start wandering to the ones that I would turn a whole new shade of crimson if he heard. Sure I am less shy around the man now. I can talk to him, I can cry into his chest when I need to, but dammit some things will never change. That damn goofy grin of his will always makes me giggle like freaking school girl, or when he cracks stupid jokes. I just…. I can’t help but to fall for him, man. His eyes dart back to mine in the rear view mirror, jerking my mind back into line. Holy hell. I’m really starting to think he can read my mind. No that’s insane, Right? Well, up until a few months ago, I thought a lot of things were insane that turned out to be real.

Next thing I know, we’re pulling into the driveway of Jody’s house. Dean, grabs my bag, and opens my door for me. The house itself doesn’t seem to be scary, or off putting, but we’ll see about this Jody lady.  
After three short knocks, the sounds of locks being undone floated out to us, and a woman with short, dark hair opens the door. I can’t help but to find myself somewhat hiding behind Dean as she greets both of them. A tiny bit of me comes into view, when I try and peek out around Dean’s shoulder. “And this must be Y/N”, she says smiling at me.

Dean chuckles, “She’s a little shy.” He reaches his arm back, pulling me up under his arm. “Y/N, this is Jody Mills”

“Hi.” I manage to squeak out, before burying my head in Dean’s shoulder once more.

He takes me inside, and Sam and Jody hang back for a moment. “Poor thing. She’s so scared. Of course who wouldn’t be, right?”

Sam nods, “Jody, I know Dean told you a little bit about what’s going on, but the visions she has when she’s sleeping. They’re bad. So, just know that you’re going to wake up to screaming. I just wanted you to know that ahead of time.”

“Thanks, Sam. Is there- Is there anything I can do when that happens? You know, like is there something that calms her down?” She asks. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Well there is one thing”, he points over to Dean, “He’s standing right there. He seems to be the only one who can calm her down.

“Alright. Well, this should be interesting.” 

Just before they leave, Dean squats down in front of where I’m sitting on the couch. “Hey, look at me. We’ll only be gone a couple days, and we’ll be right back here to get you, okay.” He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear, “You can go to Jody just like you come to me, alright.”

The evening passes by without too much of an issue. Jody seems to be trying to give me some space, for which I am grateful. It’s much easier to come around to her if I get to know her from a distance first. The last thing I need is someone all up in my personal space, asking me hundreds of questions, and from what I can tell, she knows that.   
She shows me where everything is, and gets me a couple towels from the closet. “Holler if you need anything”, she says with a smile. She’s no Dean, but she is getting me to warm up to her a little bit.

The warm shower helps to wash away some of the anxieties of the day, and I start rifle through my bag to find something comfy to wear. My efforts are stopped in their tracks when I see a note sitting in the in the top. That’s unusual, I packed this, and that wasn’t there before. As I pick it up, and examine it, I begin to recognize the familiar scrawl. 'Y/N, I know you’re going through your bag a hundred times, changing clothes, and trying to avoid going to sleep for as long as you can. I thought this might help. Look in the side pocket. My fingers grab the zipper, and open the flap to find one of Dean’s flannels shoved down in the small compartment. I figure that even if I can’t be there, you’ll have a piece of me with you. Sleep tight, Sweetheart. -Dean'  
I gripped the flannel tight, and slid down the wall, as tears started to slip down my cheeks. This has to be the single sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. There are no longer any doubts in my mind that this is just about them getting the information they need. He means what he said. He doesn’t just want me to be safe, he wants me to feel safe.

Standing back up, I pull on a pair of sleep pants, and a tank top, before slipping Dean’s flannel over my shoulders. Immediately my senses are overwhelmed by that signature Dean Winchester scent: Whiskey, gunpowder, and leather.   
I climb into the bed, and do my best to go to sleep, but there’s lots of tossing and turning. I was never the kid that did well at sleepovers in the first place, so being in a new place would be enough to keep me up for a while, but factor in all the creepy vision/dream things, it’s gonna take a while. 

Somewhere along the way, I had succumbed to sleep, and had stayed a sleep for a decent amount of time. However, I now find myself screaming my head off, and trying to shake the fear. Jody came in almost as soon as the very first sound left me. She carefully sits on the edge of the bed, not wanting to frighten me any more. “Y/N, honey, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe.”   
I appreciate the sentiment, but her words do little to calm my racing heart, and shallow breaths. Again the faint smell of whiskey, gunpowder, and leather wafts up to my nose. The flannel. I grip the edges of it, and hug them into my stomach, as I lay back down, and curl into a ball. She hesitantly reaches out and runs her fingers through my hair. “I know, Y/N. He’ll be back soon.” 

A little while later, my eyes glance up at Jody. She looks worried, and I can’t say I blame her. I’ve been laying here, not moving, but almost hyperventilating for who knows how long. She lets out a sigh, and pulls out her phone, holding it up to her ear. “Hey. This a bad time? Great, I’m gonna hold the phone up to her, can you talk to her? She’s not calming down, and I don’t want her to pass out.” 

A few seconds later, Dean’s gruff voice spills from the speaker, “Y/N, I know you’re scared, trust me, I know, but you gotta to calm down for me sweetheart. Try to breath, okay. That fast shallow breathing isn’t gonna do you any good.” My body relaxes a little bit after hearing his voice, and he continues to talk to me for a few minutes. “I wish I could be there right now, I really do, but I can’t, so you’re gonna have to let Jody in, okay. Like I told you before, she’s good people.”   
I never would have seen it coming in a million years when I first got here, but half an hour later, Jody was leaned up against the headboard, and I had my head on her shoulder. Neither one of us bothers to say anything. She actually was very comforting. It’s a maternal kind of safety. She’s still in no way a substitute for Dean, but she’ll do enough until he gets back. 

Today is rather uneventful. Jody has invited me to binge on some netflix with her, to which I gladly agree. Maybe it’ll help take my mind off of things for a while. Twelve hours, almost a full season, and a couple sandwiches later, there was a knock on the door. She tells me to go around the corner so I can't be seen from the door.   
The same gruff voice that I have come to love, floats on the air around the corner, “Hey Jody” 

“What are you doing here? You’re not due back until at least tomorrow.”

He rubs the back of his neck, “I couldn’t do it, Jody. I couldn’t take not being about to be there for her while she’s going through this.”   
I’ve held back as long as I can, and I take off around the corner, slamming into his chest, as my arms weave their way around him. “Hey sweetheart.” He says holding me to him, and rubbing my back. “You ready to go home?” He thanks Jody while I go gather up my stuff. 

Just as I am about to reach the door, I turn back to her. “Thank you, Jody.” 

She smiles sweetly, “Don’t mention it. You’re welcome here anytime.” She pulls me into a warm hug, that let me know she means it. 

Dean opened the car door for me, and put my bag in the backseat, before climbing in, and starting the engine. I’m really happy to have him back, but this also means I’m going to have to talk about what happened in that vision, and I don’t know If I’m ready to relive that.


	3. New Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean stumble across a shy girl who just so happens to be the key to finding the answers they have been looking for.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Y/N has to tell Dean what she saw in these last two visions, but is she ready to face what they might really mean? 
> 
> Warnings: Language, mentions of violence/blood, nightmares. The bold is the vision world.

Dean’s POV

I can’t help but to find my eyes drifting over to her in the passenger’s seat. She’s curled up, leaning against the door, my flannel still wrapped around her shoulders. She’s tired, and for good reason. I didn’t see her face last night, but judging by the sound of her breathing, and the lack of words that have come out of her mouth, it was a bad one.

I’ve made this drive more times than I can count, but tonight, with her in the passenger’s seat, it seems to take so much longer. All I want is to be home so that I can hold her, and tell her it’s gonna be okay. Whatever she saw last night is something we need to know. I can see it all over her face. She knows that, and she knows that I’m gonna ask her about it. 

It’s not like she ever really wants to talk about it, but with this one, it’s worse. The anxiety rolls off of her.  
Forty miles later she’s yawning constantly, and fighting the sleep that she desperately needs. “You need to try to get some sleep, Y/N.”

Her eyes don’t meet mine, and her voice is barely above a whisper. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” I reach my hand out, and grab hers, causing her eyes to finally look my way. “Your body needs to rest. Come on.” I gently start pulling her towards me. 

“Dean-”

“Not a discussion, sweetheart.” She huffs out a breath, and finally caves, curling up on the seat with her head in my lap. 

My left hand stays on the steering wheel as my right rubs up and down her arm. 

After a few minutes she starts nodding off, and I can’t help but to feel the flood of mixed emotions that’s coming with that. On one hand, I know she needs the sleep, but on the other, I know she’ll probably have another vision that’ll scare the crap out of her.

Y/N’s POV

One minute I’m curled up with my head in Dean’s lap, the comforting rumble of baby’s engine lulling me to sleep, the next I’m back there. Well I think I am anyway.

This vision feels all too familiar. It has the same howling wind, and the same chill in the air that sends shivers down my spine. I can’t be one hundred percent sure though because I have no visual input. Everything is pitch black.  
A voice suddenly breaks though the wind. It’s a woman. She’s terrified of something. She’s screaming for help, no she’s begging someone not to make her do it. I don’t know what it is, but it can’t be good. Hold on, why does that voice sound so familiar? Oh shit….. it’s me.

What the hell? No, I mean seriously, what the hell? For so many reasons. None of these visions have been this clear, and I don’t recall any of them ever having any voices, at least any that I could make out. And why the hell is it my voice? Even though I’ve seen all these visions, and felt the emotions that go along with them, but I was never involved in them. They are never about me.

Okay this is just a nightmare. Yep just a nightmare brought on by all the creepy ass visions. It’s not real.  
My train of thought is broken when screams erupt and flood the empty air around me. They are deafening, but my voice still stands out against the screaming. Images start flashing in and out, almost like a television that’s fighting to keep a signal. From what I can tell, it is that same cityscape from the other vision.

The bursts of imagery are slightly longer now, giving me a little bit more to go on. Before I know it, I’m running. Running from something. It’s not very clear what it is, but whatever it is, it wants me dead.

I turn down an alley thinking that I could maybe lose it somewhere down a side street, but I quickly met with a brick wall. Suddenly I am backed into a corner with nowhere to go.

The visuals are still cutting in and out, so that thing inches closer and closer every time I can see again. Wait, it’s just a man. Well, at least it looks like a man. Everything is still just blurry enough to make specifics impossible, but then add in the shotty connection, and well good luck. 

In the blink of an eye, the scene changes. I’m still in the city, but this time I’m back on the main road, flashes of different things coming and going. As I look down at my hands, a shiver runs through me down to the bone.  
They are painted bright crimson. I frantically grasp at my body trying desperately to find the source of the bleeding, only there isn’t one. It’s not my blood.

Once more, I hear the very same audio as I did at the beginning of all this, and look down at my hands again, “What have I done!?”

I feel a set of hands on my body, and jolt upright, throwing my hands up in defense. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. It’s me. It’s just me.” I turn my head to see Dean sitting in the driver’s seat, the familiar sight of the Bunker’s garage in the background. I must have slept the whole way here. That’s odd.

My heart’s still pounding and my eyes dart around, as I try to confirm that this is reality, and that I’m safe. “Hey, It’s okay. Y/N, look at me. It’s okay.” He slowly raises his hand up, placing it gently on the side of my head, “You had another one didn’t you?”

There is no use in lying to the man. He has eyes that see right through me every time. It’s not that I really want to lie to him, I just wish I could have more time to talk to the man that wasn’t spent discussing whatever horrible thing had just happened in my head.

I exhale slowly, and nod my head. “Well, at least I think it was a vision.”

He nods, and climbs out of the car, coming to open my door. “Come on, let’s go inside.” 

The walls of the bunker emanate a familiar safety and comfort as we walk through the halls. It’s strange to think it, but in a way this place is more of a home to me than any other place I had ever lived. Well, in all fairness, it could have a little more to do with a green-eyed hunter than I’d care to admit. It’s not just the feelings I think I’m starting to develop; it’s the way he cares for me. It’s greater than anything I’d ever known growing up. 

Before long I find myself sitting on the counter in the kitchen while Dean grabs some food and a couple beers. He hands me a bottle, and leans back against the wall opposite of me. His eyes fill with sorrow as he opens his mouth to ask about the visions. I know he feels guilty. He feels like an asshole for making me talk about them. It’s not his fault. I’d have to one way or another. 

I take a swig of my beer, pursing my lips as I gather my thoughts. “Well, I guess we have a lot of ground to cover.” Dean just grunts in response. “There is something weird about these last three though. They seem to be connected in some weird way.” 

Dean’s head tilts to the side, and his brows furrow. “Connected? What like they are trying to piece something together?”

“I think so. I mean, it was like they all happened in the same place. Every time I was in this same city. The first time, the night right before we went to Jody’s, there was no one in the city. There was just a bunch of fog, and loud wind. Then everything got really, really quiet, and the fog lifted.” 

“So you could see the city after it lifted? Could you tell what city it was?” 

I shake my head, “No, it just looked so generic. There were no tell tale signs as to what city it was. The only thing that stood out was at the end. After everything got quiet, blood oozed from the walls of the city. It just kept pouring out, and it crept closer and closer to my feet. There was nowhere for me to go.” 

After a couple bites of food and a little bit more of my beer, I continue. “So the second one was while I was at Jody’s. “Like I said, it was the same place . In fact everything was the same right up until the end. When it…” I paused to regain my composure as the flood of emotions started to hit me again.

“It’s okay, take your time sweetheart.” 

“When the blood started to ooze from the walls, there were these flashes like it was going back and forth between scenes. Only I think it was showing what happened there, and what it was then with the blood.” 

Tears started leaking out as I saw the scene again in my head. “There were… there were bodies everywhere.” I sniffle, “They, they were screaming. Something was ripping that city apart.” 

He steps forward, pulling me into his chest, and rubs my back. After a few moments, my voice waivers, but I start into the third. “That’s not even the worst of it.” He pulls back, and looks at me with weary eyes. “I was in the third one.” His head tilts to the side again. “No I mean, I was in it, Not just watching, but in it.” 

I tell him about everything that happened in that one about being chased and cornered, about hearing myself, and about the blood on my hands.   
The tears are pouring out now, and try to catch my breath long enough to speak. “Dean…. I… I think. I think… I killed someone.”


End file.
